Hikaru and Louis: The Beginning of a New Hobby
by NinjasandStars
Summary: In the short stories of BroCon, Hikaru goes to Louis and asks him to disguise him into a woman and both of them play a hilarious trick on their brothers. I wanted to explore this obviously comical idea. I mean think of all the brother's reactions!
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who aren't familiar with this side story- google: Brothers Conflict short stories. The first link should lead to Rin's blog. This side story is the very last story of the short stories. So basically what I did was elaborate the brothers' interactions with each other because I wanted to explore Louis and Hikaru's trick that they play on their brothers. I wanted to show how I thought everything went down and see what the other brother's reactions would be.

This is when Hikaru was in university so I made him 23 and Louis's 18. And you can do the math on the rest of them ha.

*I don't own Brothers Conflict*

Enjoy!

* * *

A young university student strolled into a mansion-like apartment complex. Short read hair and glasses framed his face. In his arms he carried several books- all by the same author. He took the elevator and walked down a hallway, stopping in front of a particular door. He knocked and opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his younger brother lying on his bed. The teenaged boy's ash-colored head turned and watched his older brother walk in.

"Hikaru-nii-san. You didn't tell us you were coming home from university." Louis said while eyeing the couple of bags and the books that Hikaru was holding.

His brother walked over to Louis's bed and placed one bag beside his brother while handing the books to Louis.

"I know. And I plan to keep it a secret." He said while smiling mysteriously. "These are for you." He nodded towards the books.

Louis's eyes widened. "These books are. By a famous beautician." He flipped through several books, his eyes taking in all the colors and reveling in the tips and advice written throughout the books.

Hikaru smiled. "Yes. They are primer books. They are especially important and vital to an up-coming artist like you."

"Thank you Hikaru-nii-san." Louis beamed at his brother. He frowned after a few seconds. He knew that this would come with a price. "But what do you want in return?" he asked.

Hikaru laughed. "You've learned well after all these years haven't you? I actually have a huge favor to ask of you and your skills. Turn me into a woman."

Louis blinked. "I can't." he stated bluntly. "I'm not qualified." He thought for a second. "But you could try asking Masaomi-nii-san. But then again, he is only an intern right now. You might have to try going somewhere overseas, like Morocco."

Hikaru stared at him before bursting out into laughter. Louis looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Louis-chan no, I want you to disguise me as a woman." He said while still chuckling occasionally.

He explained to Louis how he had read somewhere where a lawyer used the advantage of her being a female in order to bring down many criminals. He told Louis how he had learned the term "androgynous" that meant he could switch back and forth from one gender to another when he pleased. He pulled out the other bag from earlier. He showed Louis clothes that a few female friends had let him borrow, along with make-up and a wig.

"So, do you think you can do it?" he inquired hopefully.

The 18 year old concentrated on his brother with a scrutinizing look. He looked from the wig to the makeup supplies that were scattered on his bed. He then met Hikaru's eyes and nodded with determination. "I can do it."

He got to work. He had Hikaru put the wig on first. When the long, red wig was in place, he stood back and looked at his face. He experimented with the different shades of foundation and blush until he found shades that matched Hikaru's skin tone. Hikaru observed in the mirror on Louis's dresser. He stared in awe as his face slowly became unrecognizable due to Louis's handiwork. He really was talented.

"Why have you been smiling like that for the past few minutes Hikaru-nii-san?" Louis questioned as he worked to make his brother's cheekbones more prominent.

"This is more than what I could ever hope for. I'm honored to have a brother who is as talented as you." Hikaru responded.

Louis paused with the big brush. "Mm. No talking." He said, his cheeks coloring. Hikaru smiled at his brother's modesty.

He stood back and both he and Hikaru looked at Louis's finished work in the mirror.

"What will you wear?" asked Louis.

Hikaru brought out a beautiful dress that was rich in purple. He reached into the bag and pulled out a polka-dotted pink and white bra. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled the padded bra onto his chest. He reached towards his back and struggled with the clasp for a few minutes before glaring in frustration at Louis.

Louis took the ends of the bra and clasped them together.

"I can take off bras with ease yet I can't put them on." Hikaru muttered. Louis stared at his brother; his eyes widening at Hikaru's statement.

"Don't worry Louis-chan, I'm sure in the next few years you'll be taking off your fair share of lingerie." Hikaru predicted with confidence. He pulled on the dress.

Louis blushed as he assisted in zipping up the back. Hikaru grabbed a pair of black tights and pulled them on.

"H-how" he breathed as he fell back onto Louis's bed, "do girls even put these on?!" he exclaimed, as he fought with the clothing item. Louis was holding onto the ends, making sure they weren't getting tangled, smiling with amusement as he watched his struggling brother.

When the torturous tights were finally in place, Hikaru stood up.

"Let's test this disguise out. I'm not sure if I can pull off a feminine voice just yet though. Louis, you pretend to be my boyfriend and I'll talk through you okay?"

Louis's eyes widened. "Your boyfriend? Will I have to kiss you?" his voice dripping with a sign of slight nervousness.

Hikaru chuckled. "No, of course not." He put his arm around Louis's slim waist and pulled his brother closer to him.

"Not unless you want to practice? Just in case." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away from him.

Hikaru took his younger brother's hand and looked at him. "Let's go!"

They walked hand in hand down the hall. They heard footsteps coming towards them. A figure in a blue sweat suit turned the corner.

The younger teenager nodded to Louis. His eyes fell onto Hikaru. He took in the new figure's dress and vibrant red hair. He blushed and looked at Louis.

"Ah Yuusuke-kun. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Hi- ah Haruka."

Yuusuke avoided the "female's" eyes and instead looked at the floor. "Nice to meet you." He stuttered.

Hikaru took Louis's arm and whispered into Louis's ear, "Tell him I think he's cool."

Louis looked back at Yusuke and smiled. "Yuusuke, Haruka says that she thinks you super cool."

Yusuke's blush deepened and he stammered a quick "thank you" and ran off down the hall. Hikaru and Louis waited till they saw his door close before they looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm so glad that we got to see his reaction first." Hikaru smirked.

"I know. He's so awkward around girls anyway." Louis remarked. "I wonder who we'll get to trick next."

"Let's go to the arcade and see if anyone realizes who I am. And then we'll come back home and see if we can trick the rest of our brothers." Hikaru proposed. He grabbed his younger brother's hand and dragged him to the elevator.

While they waited to reach the bottom floor, Louis looked at his brother.

Hikaru followed Louis's gaze to his chest. "What?"

Louis's cheeks became slightly colored. He didn't remember the bra being so big. "Hikaru-nii-san, what do you have in your chest?"

Hikaru grinned at Louis. "Extra padding that a friend gave me. It looks convincing doesn't it? Want to touch them?" he asked seductively.

Without hesitation, Louis immediately reached out and felt his brother's chest.

"You sure grabbed for them fast Louis-chan." Hikaru smirked. "Is this how you reel in the females?

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're not a female. Even if I did make you look like one." He stated bluntly.

"But when you do this with the ladies, be sure to go slow. That teases and satisfies them even more." Hikaru continued to tease his brother while being half-serious.

A "ding" sound interrupted their conversation, announcing the arrival of the bottom floor. They stepped out into the foyer, the mailboxes decorating the right side of the little hallway. A young man with bright carrot-colored hair was walking towards them. He stopped a few feet in front of the two and stared at them.

He looked at his younger brother with raised eyebrows.

"Natsume-nii-san, this is my girlfriend, Haruka-chan." Louis informed his older brother while Hikaru slipped his hand into Louis's.

Natsume eyed Hikaru with mild interest. "Nice to meet you." He nodded to "Haruka." He wondered when Louis had gotten a girlfriend.

Hikaru let out a feminine giggle and stepped closer to the triplet. He poked his nose. Natsume's face immediately began to color.

He walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. When it arrived he stepped into the tiny area and looked back at Louis's girlfriend.

"Uh, well, nice to meet you. Um, goodbye." The doors closed and he was gone.

Hikaru and Louis looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I guess he's still a little awkward around girls too." Hikaru stated and took Louis's hand again. On the way to the arcade, Hikaru kept trying out different feminine voices.

They arrived at the arcade a few minutes later. The owner greeted them at the door.

"Ah Louis-chan, I haven't seen you here in a long time! Have you gotten too old for my arcade?" he inquired.

Louis smiled up at him. "Ah well. I just haven't had any time lately. I've been hanging out with my girlfriend." He nodded towards Hikaru.

The owner looked at the beautiful female. His eyes briefly traveled to Hikaru's sizeable chest and back to his eyes. "Ah! I see I see! Nice to meet you my dear." He winked at Hikaru. "This young boy is a charming young fellow. I knew he'd be able to land a cutie like you."

Hikaru smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

The owner took Louis aside. "Congrats on the girl Louis-chan. How far have you two gone?" He asked nosely. Louis's eyes widened. _He really is creepy. _"Um. I'd rather not say."

The owner chuckled. "I see I see. You don't want to tell me huh?" He grinned at Louis. "If you ever need anything just let me know okay?" He ruffled Louis's hair and winked again at Hikaru and walked away, chuckling to himself.

"So this is what normal girls have to deal with." Louis wondered aloud.

Hikaru spotted a boy down at the corner of the store. He was shooting hoops, only missing one basket.

"Subaru-kun." Louis called out to his younger brother.

"Ah, Louis-nii." He nodded to his older brother. He glanced at Hikaru and back at Louis.

Louis knew that out of all his brothers, Subaru was definitely the most awkward around girls. _This should be fun._ "This is my girlfriend, Haruka-chan." He slipped his hand towards Hikaru's waist. Hikaru let out a throaty giggle and scooted closer to Louis.

Subaru's cheeks became flushed. _Louis-nii has a girlfriend? Ahh! She's looking at me right now! What do I do?! _

He cleared his throat. "N-nice to meet you. Louis has a girlfriend!" His eyes widened. _Why did I just say that?! _

Hikaru smirked. _This is going to be interesting. _"Yes, Louis-chan does indeed have a girlfriend. He's also very lucky to have a cute and talented younger brother like you. You looked so cool while shooting baskets."

Subaru's blush became more pronounced. _She thinks I look cool! _He scratched the back of his neck. "Ah ha, I. Um, yeah." He inwardly groaned.

"She'll be joining us for dinner." Louis informed him.

_Oh no. She'll be there at dinner. _"Ah-ha. That is g-great." Subaru managed to choke out.

"We'll see you at home, Subaru-kun." Louis smiled at his brother and both he and Hikaru turned around and walked out of the arcade.

_Gahh! She's not even my own girlfriend and I can't even talk properly around her! No wonder I can't get a girlfriend. _Subaru shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts that were flowing through his head and continued to shoot baskets.

They went back home. They looked down into the living room and spotted their eldest brother, drinking coffee and looking at medical magazine.

"I was hoping for Kana-nii but he'll have to do." Hikaru took his younger brother's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Masaomi-nii-san. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

His older brother looked up at them from his seated position. _Oh a girlfriend huh? I wonder who- wait a minute._

"Ah. I see. . but Louis, why is Hikaru your girlfriend? And when did you come home?" He asked with a puzzled expression etched on his face.

Louis and Hikaru stared at him and looked at each other.

"How did you know it was me?" Hikaru questioned using his normal voice. "Ah. I know, it's because you are a doctor right? That's how you knew it was me?"

Masaomi chuckled. "No, It's more like I've known all twelve of you since the time you were born and I've known each of you for a long time since I've had to look after you all these years." He replied.

Hikaru stared at him for a couple of more seconds before nodding. He seemed satisfied. "I see. So this is how people actually act huh? Thank you for demonstrating how people really think Maso-nii."

Masaomi stared back at Hikaru, the puzzle expression back. "Um. You're welcome? Although, I actually was fooled by the disguise at fir- Louis?" He stared at his younger brother.

Hikaru turned to Louis. A fierce aura seemed to be emerging from the mauve-headed brother. Louis looked up. His eyes seemed to be a fiery red. _Why are his eyes that color? And is that a black cloud coming from him? Where did that cloud coming from? Is it going to rain in here?_ Hikaru thought frantically.

A low, dry laugh came from Louis. "You don't think my disguise was good after all?"

"What? That was your disguise Louis-chan? It was really good! I was actually fooled for a second!" Masaomi tried assuring his younger brother.

"He's right Louis! Yusuke, Natsume, Subaru, and the people at the arcade were definitely fooled. Your disguise worked perfec-

"No." He grabbed Hikaru's hand. "I must become better." He dragged his brother back up the stairs.

Hikaru smiled and rolled his eyes.

Louis pulled his brother into his room and sat him down in a chair. He walked into his bathroom and brought out more supplies.

"I'm going to tweak and work on your disguise some more."

"Ah but Louis-chan, it's fine just the way it is." Hikaru said.

"Sit still." Louis ordered. Hikaru sighed. _I guess he is a true artist after all._

He looked at his younger brother's face in the mirror; Louis seemed to be in a trance. He closed his eyes and let him get to work.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review!

The second part will be coming up soon. And that of course will be the final chapter in this two-part series.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd and final part of this story. Right before a test and finals. Thank you for being patient. I'm not sure why, but it was difficult trying to figure out some parts of the story but I think I'm satisfied with it now.

* * *

"Okay. Finished." Louis stated proudly. Hikaru stood up. "Let's go show Masa-nii. And let's make sure he doesn't give anything away at dinner." They made their way down to the fifth floor. They found Masaomi sitting where they had found him earlier.

"What do you think about my "girlfriend" this time Masaomi-nii-san?" Louis asked with anticipation.

Masaomi looked up and stared at Hikaru for a while. He smiled. "I can't recognize him. The bright eye shadow seems to do the trick."

Louis looked satisfied. Hikaru then explained their plan to see how long they could trick their brothers.

They walked into the kitchen. A tall man with glasses was pulling out various ingredients from the cupboards. He was clad in a dark green apron that featured two tabbies on the front. He looked up when he saw two figures approaching him.

"Ukyo-nii-san, I'd like you to meet Haruka, my new girlfriend." Louis introduced.

Ukyo looked at Hikaru and smiled. "Nice to meet you." His eyes traveled down to Hikaru's chest. He blushed and told them that if they needed anything they could ask him.

Hikaru smirked. He knew that his older brother had a thing for girls with large breasts. He spotted a white-haired figure out on the sofa, reading a green booklet. Beside him sat his twin, reading the same booklet. On the other couch sat Iori, reading a different novel and beside him sat a little kid, watching TV. A man clad in monk attire sat gazing at the screen right beside him. Hikaru took Louis's hand and nodded towards the living room. Louis took the lead and approached the living room. All heads looked up at the two. Their eyes instantly noticed that both of them had their hands intertwined with one another.

The white-haired male jumped up and put his arm around Louis's shoulder, causing Louis's face to be buried into his chest.

"Louis-chan!" He grinned down at his ash-headed brother's hair. "Who is this lovely young lady and why were you two holding hands ehh?"

A muffled response came from the male's upper chest.

"Ehh? You say that she is your girlfriend?" purple-eyed older brother looked back at the girl.

"I'm Tsubaki," he informed Hikaru. Beside Tsubaki, a young adult with glasses and an identical face similar to Tsubaki's had joined the group who were standing up.

"Hi, I'm Azusa, I'm Tsubaki's twin. We're Louis's older brothers. I hope you'll take care of our Louis-chan for us." He smiled at Hikaru.

Kaname patted the space between him and Wataru. "Come and sit down, you must be tired."

Tsubaki stood up and dragged Louis to the space between him and Azusa. "And you sit down right here Louis and both of you can tell us all about how you and your new girlfriend met."

Azusa put his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and whispered, "Yes Louis-chan, tell us how you got so lucky."

Hikaru's eyes twinkled and with a sweet smile he said, "I was in class one day. Louis-chan passed my desk one day and left a note on top. In it he asked if he could meet me after school alone." He paused.

"Ooh! You're already on a first name basis huh?" Kaname observed.

"So I met him outside and he gave me a sweet-smelling flower and confessed to me. He asked me out next and I said yes right away." Hikaru finished.

Iori looked over at Louis. "Speaking through the language of the flowers, Louis-nii? I approve." He looked slightly proud of his older brother.

Tsubaki looked at his younger brother. "I had no idea you were so smooth like that Louis-chan. If you had asked me for help I would've given you more advice."

Ukyo walked out into the living room. "Dinner's ready. Let's eat."

Everyone stood up and Tsubaki and Kaname pushed Louis and Hikaru towards each other. "A couple's got to stick together." Kaname said with a wink at Louis.

"Why did you tell them I gave you flower?" Louis whispered to Hikaru. "In real life I would've told a girl she was pretty and she would've fallen for me."

"I'm home!" a voice announced. A young boy with peach-colored hair walked out onto the platform above the living room.

He spotted Louis. "Oh, hello Louis-nii."

"Come down Futo, I'd like you to meet someone." Louis told him. He turned to Hikaru.

"Futo is an idol. He just got discovered this past year."

Futo looked up at Hikaru. He smirked. "Take care of my Louis-nii for me." He stepped closer to the both of them, mischief written in his eyes. "If Nee-san feels as if she doesn't get enough satisfaction from Louis-nii, Nee-san can come to me." He winked at Hikaru and stepped towards the dining room.

Hikaru and Louis looked at each other. They snickered quietly. "He's only twelve years old." Louis whispered.

"Ever since he got discovered, he acts like such a sly brat." Hikaru observed while touching his head. The wig moved a couple of inches. "Uh oh."

Louis checked and made sure the wig was still in place. They decided that it was okay for now since they would just be eating dinner.

"Wataru, you should finish eating that broccoli." Kaname chided his younger brother who sat beside him. "When you eat more vegetables, you can grow up to have a strong body like mine."

"Awwww. But onee-chan isn't eating her broc. . ." his whining trailed off quietly as he stared with a puzzled look at Hikaru's plate. He looked closely at Louis's girlfriend's face. _Hika-kun is the only person I know who hates broccoli as much as I do. And he is the one person I know that arranges his broccoli in a smiley-face on his plate._

Kaname looked from Wataru's plate to Hikaru's plate. The familiar arrangement of the food seemed to be nagging at his mind. _"But mo-o-om._ _I make them into a smiley-face because that shows they're happy to not be eaten." _The memory of his brother from when they were younger flashed through his head. Hikaru followed Kaname's gaze towards his food. His eyes widened and he rushed to scramble up his food. But it was too late. Kaname was studying his face; his eyes widened as he made the connection. He then stared at Louis while trying to comprehend what was going on. Louis gave a small smile, put his finger to his lips and continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

Hikaru chuckled quietly. Louis turned and gazed at him with a questioning look. Hikaru nodded his head towards Ukyo's direction. When Louis glanced at Ukyo, the latter's face became flushed and he returned to eating his food. Louis looked back at Hikaru and both of them locked eyes and grinned mischievously. Hikaru picked up his dessert spoon and scooped up a generous amount of ice cream. He brought it towards his mouth, looked around to see if Ukyo or other younger brothers were paying attention. When he confirmed that they weren't, he "accidentally" dropped the glob onto his chest area. He glanced back at his Louis.

"Ah, Haruka-chan. Let me get that for you my dear." Louis crowed while reaching for a napkin. He took his older brother's arm and brought him closer to him. He wiped away the pink mess, making a big show of slowing down as he got closer to the chest area of Hikaru's body.

Hikaru glanced around at his brothers and was satisfied with his brothers' reactions: most of the younger ones wore an expression that resembled fish out of water. Meanwhile, Masaomi sat at one end of the table, the corners of his mouth occasionally going up. Kaname sat beside Hikaru, stifling his laughter. Ukyo had the best reaction- his face had become fully beet colored and a look of jealousy had taken over his face as he looked at what Louis was doing. He caught Hikaru's eye. Hikaru gave a wink, causing the lawyer to become even more flustered and he gulped down his drink.

"Ehhhh, I never knew Louis-chan was so sly!" whispered Tsubaki excitedly to his twin. Azusa nodded in agreement. Natsume took a swig of his drink, his cheeks coloring slightly.

Hikaru stood up. "I'll help clean up!" He stated in his high-pitched voice. He ran around to Ukyo at the head of one end of the table and leaned down and picked up the empty bowl. Ukyo stammered a "thank you" while bringing his hand towards the back of his head. In doing so, his fingers caught a hold of Hikaru's wig. His swift movements caused the pins to ease off, resulting in the wig slipping off and dangling on his fingers.

The chatter in the dining room ceased as Ukyo and Hikaru stared at each other. Ukyo gazed at the red hair in his hands. Ukyo's face became contorted with horror as he kept staring at his brother's chest and back to his face. Subaru, Yusuke, Iori, and Futo had stood up, all four of them staring open-mouthed in shock at their brother. Wataru meanwhile choose this moment to reach over to his eldest brother's ice cream bowl and proceeded to eat as he kept an eye on the situation a few seats away from him.

Masaomi and Kaname had their heads down on the table as they laughed into the white tablecloth. The triplets stared in horror as they took in the scene before them.

Tsubaki turned to his mauve-eyed brother, who had his hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. "Louis. You and Hikaru planned this?"

Ukyo eventually choose a spot on the table to stare at, his eyes wide as saucers. Hikaru was inching slowly away from Ukyo. Louis gracefully finished his drink, stood up with an air of importance and casually walked towards the living room.

"Tsubaki. Azusa. Get them." Ukyo ordered, his voice strangely calm.

Louis discretely picked up his pace, his eyes concentrating on getting to the stairs. Tsubaki however was quicker: he scampered towards the sofas, jumped on his younger brother and sat on him. Azusa meanwhile had tried jumping onto Hikaru only to land on the floor of the living room. Natsume used his long-distance running skills to catch up to his older brother and managed to tackle him to the floor. Hikaru rolled onto Natsume, pinning him to the ground, and got up and scurried away, avoiding Azusa who jumped and ended up landing on his younger triplet.

Tsubaki gasped. Louis seized his chance to slip out from under his brother and moved away as fast as he could. Hikaru however, didn't see him as he was too busy looking behind him and laughing at the triplets.

"oomph!" He fell on top of Louis who, once again, was on the floor, underneath an older brother. The rest of their brothers, including the triplets, immediately surrounded the triplets.

Tsubaki spoke first. "Louis-chan, I knew Hika-nii would be the one to do something like this, but you too?" he said, his voice filled with admiration.

Kaname chuckled and asked, "what made you two want to do something like this?"

The red-head got up from on top of his brother and made himself comfortable on the floor. Hikaru then explained the reasoning behind his disguise. He told them about the article that featured the female lawyer.

"But you somehow recognized me right?" Hikaru said after he finished his explanation.

"If it weren't for Wataru saying something about not eating broccoli, I wouldn't have caught it. You're the only person I know who arranges those vegetables in a smiley face and refuses to eat them." Kaname replied. "And it was very entertaining to see our brothers fall for you."

Hikaru's eye fell on Futo. "Yes" he and Kaname laughed.

"I didn't fall for you, you ugly hag!" came the preteen's snarky reply.

"Ah, but you did in fact fall for me right? As I recall, if Louis-chan didn't satisfy me, I can come to you right?"

Folded arms "It is my duty as a young man to seduce every girl!" he sputtered. "And besides, it wasn't just me! The red-head and the basketball poser couldn't stop staring at you!"

Yusuke and Subaru blushed and looked away.

"But I believe the best reaction had to come from Kyo-nii."

The atmosphere in the living room was similar to a hurricane. Twelve of the brothers were waiting on the shore, knowing that a storm was fast approaching. Ukyo was the hurricane. Usually with storms, there is always that one person who denies the fact that there is a storm approaching, or the person decides to not evacuate because they believe that the storm won't do much damage. Hikaru was that person.

"Kyo-nii was infatuated by my mesmerizing breasts, weren't you?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows suggestively at his older brother.

Louis's eyes widened. He could feel the heat of his blond-headed brother's anger as he slowly walked up to where both of them were sitting. He lowered his mauve eyes to the floor and managed to subtly get up and move to where the triplets were standing.

The lawyer raised a pan- who knows how long he was holding that- and swung at his annoying younger brother. "You. What are you thinking?!" Hikaru saw the kitchen iten coming and quickly moved to avoid it. The lawyer cursed. "Do you have any- _swing_ idea, how FRIGHTENING this is for us?" He roared while chasing Hikaru around the room. The latter was delighted at his brother's reaction. _This is great research for my books! _He hid behind his eldest brother.

"It was just an experiment, Kyo-nii! Thank you for participating! Masa-nii was in on the joke too."

The eldest brother had enjoyed the chaos that was taking place around him up until that moment. He looked at the pan that his younger brother was holding. _This can't be good. _The blond stopped in front of Masaomi and stared at him.

"You knew about this?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well yes. Louis's disguise tricked me at first, but I knew it was Hikaru."

Louis's heart started beating faster at the sound of his name. _uh oh. _Tsubaki's arm came around his shoulder. "This disguise is due to you, Louis-chan?" He asked. His triplet, Natsume was at his side.

"Wow. So we were all tricked because of your skills then." Natsume said. He stared at his younger brother, his eyes filled with admiration. He seemed more impressed than mad at the fact that he too was tricked by this ordeal. "I was also tricked by these two." He announced, his voice dripping with pride. "I had no idea it was Hika-nii."

"So. It was all due to you." Ukyo turned towards the triplets direction, his eyes staring daggers at Louis. He felt slightly betrayed. Louis never gave him any trouble. It was usually the triplets who were loud with whatever it was they were doing, or Kaname, usually teasing their younger brothers, or Hikaru, messing with everyone like he was doing now, or even the little youngest twerp, Wataru, who loudly played with his toys. But Louis-chan, his brother with the drawled out speech, he could usually count on him with the calm nature. His other brothers were a desert- meaning they were the ones to drain him of energy. Louis was like an oasis in the middle of the dessert-calm, peaceful, and tranquil. Not anymore. The oasis was compromised.

Louis froze. He shrank closer to Tsubaki. Azusa chuckled and also put his arm around Louis. "I see you and Hikaru seem to be great masterminds at this sort of thing." It was usually Tsubaki and Azusa who tried to trick their brothers.

"Tsubaki. Azusa. Get away from him so that I can hit him!" The lawyer raised his pan once again.

"Aww Kyo-nii, you wouldn't hit your talented younger brother now would you?" pouted Tsubaki. He was enjoying this. He had never seen Ukyo this disgruntled before. He wished he had been in the secret before but he could overlook that fact for now.

"Talented? He made Hikaru into a girl! And tricked me! Look at all the other brothers- look how scared they are!" He pointed to Yusuke, Iori, Futo, Subaru, and Wataru. It was true that at first they had seemed a bit scared at what was happening. But as they soon realized that they were just tricked by their older brothers, they just resorted to witnessing Ukyo's amusing reactions to the whole situation. But now they were gazing at Louis- they were awed at his skills.

"Louis, you should style my hair for when I perform in front of audiences." Futo stated with hopefulness. Yusuke nodded, agreeing with his younger brother.

"Yeah, and then you should do a really cool hairstyle for me too!" he exclaimed.

Ukyo jabbed a finger at Wataru. "Look! He's the most frightened of all! He could get nightmares from this!" The young boy looked at his elder brothers, his face covered in ice cream. He had taken advantage of the fact that his brothers were away from the table and had gone around to the bowls and had scooped up any leftover ice cream that he could get his hands on. He now calmly stared at his glaring brother.

"Kyou-tan, I knew it was Hikarun all along!" He proudly stood on his tip toes.

The monk stepped forward. "Well, there you have it. We were all tricked. We have Louis-chan's talented and skilled hands to thank for. You're just mad because you feel betrayed over the fact that Hika-chan's breasts aren't real." He walked to where the womanly-figured being stood. "Those look very real indeed. Kyo-nii, wouldn't you like to touch them- you can close your eyes and pretend that he's a girl." He teased.

The blond lawyer glared at his brothers. He closed his eyes. A headache could be felt coming up. "I am going to go to bed. And have a drink. Or two. Or three. Maybe this nightmare will be over when I wake up." He clutched his pan and made his way back into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of brandy and made his way up the stairs and disappeared into the elevator.

The brothers watched their brother's retreating figure as it left. Iori broke the silence and walked towards his brother. "Hikaru-nii-san, can I feel your fake breasts?" He didn't wait for an answer and felt his brother's chest. The other brothers immediately demanded their turns too. Each of the brothers followed Iori's actions.

"Subaru-kun! You have to be gentle!" Louis told his younger brother. The lanky teen blushed furiously at those words. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey! We can use this opportunity to teach everyone how to perfectly play with a girl's breasts!" Kaname declared.

"Ooh! I want to play too!" The youngest brother said excitedly.

Masaomi's face paled. "Ah, Wataru-chan, let's go to the arcade, we haven't went there in a long time." He picked up his youngest brother and made his way to the stairs. The youngest brother didn't seem to mind. He liked his eldest brother the best and was happy that he'd get to spend time with him.

Hikaru smiled. He was very pleased with Louis's disguise. He was very content with how the day turned out. If Ukyo thought that this would be the last time he was using this disguise, he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Please send reviews my way and let me know how you felt about this story. I love hearing from you guys. And be sure to read my other story featuring Louis, Iori, Yusuke and Tsubaki. If you haven't already guessed, I have a thing for Louis.


End file.
